Mi primer todo
by Ame8910
Summary: "Levi era alguien justo y dedicado, por eso no soportaba la idea de tener niños modificados genéticamente maltratados y usados en su sociedad. Más tarde al poder convivir con Eren, un niño que había sido utilizado por su propio padre, Levi por alguna extraña razón decide hacer de todo para ayudar a ese niño, permitiéndose por primera vez sentir." [Riren/Lemmon]


Mi primer Todo

* * *

Dedicado a la linda Ola-chan por haberse graduado, muchos éxitos en tu vida universitaria. Ten muchos éxitos a partir de ahora y que cada una de tus metas se cumplan.

A Leviatán-sama Gracias por tu ayuda con el summary –la vuelve a abrazar-

Bueno vale decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina.

* * *

Shingashina era una de las ciudades más pobres hasta mediados del siglo XXX, tenía entradas económicas por la agricultura, pero no la suficiente para una época donde la tecnología era lo primordial y se hacían productos maravillosos.

Hasta que un doctor de esa área apareció con su hijo de lindos ojos verdes esmeralda, piel acaramelada y cabello castaño, pero lo que más llamo la atención es que este joven tenía unas hermosas orejas que combinaban con su cabello y una cola que sobresalía de sus pantalones.

Los empresarios que iban a pasar vacaciones quedaron sorprendidos ante tal innovación; todos les pedían al doctor Jeager que creara más de aquellos "exóticos seres".

Le dieron un enorme laboratorio y los padres de los niños y niñas estaban dispuestos a vender a sus hijos con el fin de mejorar su economía y la de la ciudad.

Y como se había esperado Shingashina se volvió la cúspide del ADN, todos en María y Rose deseaban a un joven modificado y el doctor Jeager, era el médico y profesor en genética que todas las universidades deseaban.

* * *

Prestaba atención a lo que ese medico de mierda hablaba, no le gustaba todo lo que hacía con el cuerpo de niños con el fin de obtener dinero y principalmente le incomodaba ver como todos los viejos y viejas verdes aplaudían sus investigaciones.

— Como pueden ver en la cadena de ADN de este joven, al cortar ciertas partes y unirlas con el del animal que se desea, empiezan a crecer las extremidades deseadas, en este caso las orejas y la cola; pero si se hace en esta parte haces que las manchas de un leopardo se representen es su piel y de igual manera podemos hacer que sus ojos salgan y posean las cualidades de animal anteriormente mencionado. – explicada el doctor-

La mano de mi amiga la loca se levantó efusivamente y el doctor la señalo para que pudiera hacer su pregunta.

— Doctor, ¿estos jóvenes pueden llegar a sufrir alguna enfermedad o muerte súbita?

— No al contrario, si el dueño desea que se cambie el ADN para que muera con él es fácil hacerlo con la tecnología que tenemos; debes saber que los jóvenes a los que yo les enseño estas prácticas podrán hacerlo con la misma perfección que yo.

— Gracias doctor, ¿por otro lado usted dice que estos jóvenes pueden llegar a soltar las feromonas del animal y entrar en celo? ¿Qué pasa si es un hombre?

— Jajajaja señorita, no se preocupe solo uno de mis productos ha salido defectuoso y hasta el momento nadie lo ha querido comprar y ese es mi hijo.

El silencio se hizo abrumador, un tic en mi ojo se hizo presente, me molestaba el término con el que se refería a esos seres y sobre todo como podía decir que era defectuoso y tras del hecho era su hijo.

Otra persona le pregunto que si lo había llevado y el sonrió y negó, diciendo que al ser defectuosos lo tenía en constante vigilancia hasta que alguien quisiera comprarlo.

Le pedían con entusiasmo que mostrara una foto de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió una foto y los que se encontraban en el recinto empezaron a aplaudir; era hermoso, perfecto y sobre todo se veía la soledad en sus ojos.

— ¿Doctor, díganos que le ocurre a este producto? – otra vez ese término, malditos insensibles –

— Bueno iniciando mi investigación no me percate que tome ADN de una gata y como pueden ver, en el exterior no tiene ninguna falla estética, pero tiene la capacidad de entrar en celo y lógicamente su cuerpo tiene la facilidad de dar a luz, es el único en su especie siendo un macho, pobre Eren es el único defectuoso.

Todos hacían anotaciones de lo que decía, del error que cometió en la cadena de ADN y lógicamente donde él había colocado mal esa parte de los genes de gato.

— Ese viejo no me gusta, enano – dijo Hanji con una seriedad, que nunca había visto – ve a las personas como objetos y a su hijo lo tiene aislado porque no cumple con sus expectativas, creo que antes de él alguien más debió sufrir los primeros experimentos.

— Explícate idiota, sabes que mi fuerte es el derecho, no está mierda.

— Mira Rivaille, como investigadora, se perfectamente que cuando quieres innovar en algo debes experimentar y nada sale bien la primera vez, siempre el objetivo inicial de prueba, puede llegar a sufrir terriblemente y puede que sí es muy bueno el segundo cumpla con parte de sus expectativas.

Mis ojos se abrieron, no podía creer lo que la loca me decía, pero podía creer en sus palabras ella en todos estos años de amistad, nunca me había mentido.

Me pare indignando de esa sala de conferencias, me molestaba que las personas creyeran que se podían manipular a los niños como se les diera la gana y seguir la vida como si nada, había restricciones para el maltrato, pero al parecer esa investigación nunca lo fue.

* * *

La ciudad de María se había llenado de niños modificados, algunos eran tratados con respeto y otros como simples objetos de moda.

El trabajo se intensificaba en los gremios de abogados en la protección de los derechos de los niños y en este caso en la inclusión de leyes para niños modificados.

— El enano hace meses que no se deja ver, quiero que salgamos a bailar – dijo Hanji, con las manos en sus mejillas y haciendo un puchero que a Moblit le pareció lo más tierno –

— Dile a Erwin que lo arrastre hasta el bar Titán Colosal, a las 8 p.m. y ahí los estaremos esperando, y de una vez les contamos la noticia.

Hanji se paró emocionada y aplaudió ante la idea, Moblit sabía que desde esa conferencia había quedado algo triste pues no le gustaba imaginarse lo que ese joven debió sufrir, mientras el doctor cumplía con sus objetivos, él sabía que Levi había sufrido de niño y por eso los pensaba demasiado.

Vio a su jefa llamar a Erwin y planear todo, para encontrarse, al parecer al rubio le agradaba la idea y todo quedo concretado con un "que divertido".

* * *

Mientras un grupo de amigos armaba el plan para salir y divertirse dentro de una habitación blanca con una cama y un baño, se encontraba un joven que pedía a gritos salir de ahí, quería saber de sus amigos, gritaba que no sería la vergüenza de su padre y que se esforzaría por ayudarlo en lo que sea.

Por medio de un parlante se escuchó la voz de un hombre que el castaño reconoció de inmediato, sonrió pues el aun lo amaba.

— Eren, sabes que no te voy a dejar salir, eres la vergüenza que no quiero que nadie vea, debiste morir igual que tu madre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que él no era igual de perfecto, él era ese ser del cual su padre se avergonzaba.

— ¿Mikasa y Armin están bien?

— Si, ellos quedaron perfectos, ahora están en las manos de sus nuevos dueños y son felices, dentro de una hora llegara tu cena.

Las orejitas del castaño se doblaron en una clara señal de tristeza y soledad, él quería volver a ver el mundo, quería ser feliz, quería ver el sol pero sobre todo estar al lado de alguien que en verdad lo amara, y dejar de sentirse como una escoria, como alguien que jamás debió nacer.

Tantos intentos de suicidio y ninguno funciono, tanta desesperación en su corazón.

* * *

Sus cejas estaban casi tocándose, le molestaba el hecho que su jefe le mintiera para ir a encontrase con sus amigos, en un bar y ver a la loca de Hanji saltar por todos lados.

Erwin se reía junto a Moblit, y hablaban de cosas triviales, por mi cuenta solo tomaba mi copa de Whisky y disimuladamente hacia una pequeña sonrisa, de saber que tenía tan buenos amigos; vi cuando llegaban Petra, Auro, Gunter y Erd, ellos habían abierto una agencia de detectives y nos ayudaban en ciertas investigaciones y así ganar casos bastantes difíciles.

Su conversación se tornó en una superflua, hablaban de la vida familiar de Petra y Auro y como estaban tratando de tener hijos, pero por el trabajo lo estaban posponiendo.

Se veían felices y ahí fue cuando la cuatro ojos hablo más entusiasmada de lo normal, jalo a Moblit a su lado y sin bajar el tono tomo aire y sonrió.

— Bueno, aparte de reunirnos, tomar y bailar, queríamos hacerles una confesión – sonrió y se pegó más a Moblit, este solo se sonrojo un poco más de lo que ya estaba - ¡Vamos a casarnos!

Todos aplaudieron llevaban años esperando la noticia y Erwin dijo que su primer hijo también estaría a punto de nacer y eso hizo que los demás pidieran más trago y rieran más fuerte.

— Levi – miro a Petra y lentamente quito sus lentes y presto atención – respecto al favor que me pediste, encontré algo interesante.

— Cuéntame todo lo que sepas – exigí, estaba ansioso, estos datos podían ayudar al caso-

— Todo lo que necesitas esta en tu correo, pero frente al precio, el solo será vendido a alguna mujer, su padre no quiere que caiga en manos de un hombre que lo pueda dejar embarazado.

Levi, cerró los ojos y bebió todo lo que quedaba en su copa, la única que pareció notar ese acto fue su amiga de gafas, la cual con curiosidad corrió hacia Petra y le saco toda la información que deseaba.

Al enterarse sonrió lo cual asusto a petra.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Hanji?

— No te das cuenta querida, es la primera vez desde que conocemos a Rivaille que se interesa en un ser vivo, desde que vio a ese niño en la presentación del doctor, algo en el cambio, ese niño le movió el mundo.

Petra no podía creer lo que Hanji decía, pero después de pensarlo por un rato cayo en la cuenta que podía llegar a ser cierto, nunca le había pedido algo solo a ella y con tanta ansiedad.

Alrededor de las 2 a.m. Levi se va del Titán Colosal, estaba agobiado y agotado, llevaba meses trabajando en las nuevas leyes y sus horas de sueño, se habían reducido en un 90%. Mientras llegaba a su casa, leía la información que su amiga le había mandado, se sorprendía que el doctor negara tan seguido la compra del castaño y dudaba de la integridad profesional y paternal.

Al llegar a su enorme y limpio apartamento –porque pagaba para que fueran todos los días a limpiarla- y al recostarse en su cama doble, retirar sus lentes y de sus ojos verdes olivo salió un brillo y susurro el nombre de Eren.

* * *

Se hicieron varias reuniones después de que el departamento de policía encontrara a niños y jóvenes modificados asesinados por diversos motivos, desde actos sexuales sado, hasta maltrato.

Pero muchos de los que se negaban a firmar, tenían bajo su mando a esta "especie", y muy en el fondo los demás sabían que eran usados con alguno de los fines que se querían proteger.

Erwin trataba de calmar a su azabache amigo, se dirigían al despacho del mencionado, pues de la rabia que le había dado escuchar a esa partida de asquerosos rompió sus lentes.

— Levi solo necesitamos encontrar más pruebas y ponerlas en el juicio que será dentro de un mes, necesito que descanses y puedas armar bien el caso, no podemos perder y por cierto feliz cumpleaños amigo.

Levi solo recibió el abrazo de su amigo, salió del lugar, tomo su Porche y se dirigió a su apartamento, estaba desesperado, no quería ver más desgracias, solo porque esos "productos no eran tan humanos".

Vio su apartamento en el último piso y solo pensó que debía comprar una casa, estaba aburrido de un sitio tan grande para él solo. Mientras esperaba el ascensor su celular vibro.

— Rivaille Ackerman, quien habla.

— Hola Levi, ¿qué tal van tus cosas? – su mal humor incremento y quería matar en ese momento a alguien, no importaba quien fuera – ¿Escuche que no van tan bien las cosas con el caso que tomaste?, sigues siendo tan inepto.

Apretó tan fuerte el celular que escucho como la carcasa negra y más fina que había comprado se empezaba a quebrar.

— Si llamaste para joderme más de lo que estoy es mejor que te cortes la lengua y después la ases y te la tragues, como el ser asqueroso que eres Kenny – lanzo el celular hacia la puerta que se quebró —

— Maldito viejo que solo sirve para traer problemas, nunca sirvió para nada, solo para usar a su sobrino y hacer su trabajo sucio, menos mal te estas pudiendo en la cárcel.

Las pisadas por el pasillo de su apartamento resonaban por todas partes y al acercarse a la puerta, vio que estaba sin seguro; se puso a la defensiva cuando la termino de abrir y cuando estaba entrando a la sala unos brazos y un olor a laboratorio inundo sus fosas nasales, relajo sus músculos pero la golpeo con sus zapatos en sus piernas.

— ¡Enano no seas agresivo! – decía la auto invitada mientras se sobaba su pierna –

— Cállate maldita loca, debiste avisarme que vendrías, pensé que me querían robar.

— Quien quisiera robarte primero los castras y después si los llevas a juicio, creo que todos te temen en María – sentencio su amiga mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cuero negro y al frente Levi –

Vio cómo su amigo recostaba su cabeza en el sofá y cerraba sus ojos, se le veía agotado, así que Hanji le llevo un té negro, muy caliente y este con un gesto agradecía, la miro intensamente y esta sabía que le estaba ordenando en silencio que hablara.

— Cariño – vio cómo su amigo juntaba sus cejas, sabia que decirle así le molestaba – Hoy es tu cumpleaños y quería celebrarlo contigo, sé que no te agrada, pero para mí es importante, me has ayudado demasiado en todos estos años y tengo un hermoso regalo para ti.

Este solo asintió, vio a su amiga levantarse y dirigirse hacia las habitaciones, dejo su taza en la mesita y con los dedos mientras masajeaba el puente de la nariz, sus lentes se movían, de verdad que esa mujer estaba loca, se habían conocido de niños en el jardín y se le había pegado como un chicle al cabello.

Sintió sus pasos, pero no dejaba su tarea de tratar de relajarse y escucho esa voz chillona.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Enanin!

— Cuantas veces maldita loca, te he dicho que no me llames enano – se levantó rápidamente, peros sus ojos seguían cerrados por el mal genio que esa mujer le producía – Te voy a matar y después yo …

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando vio lo que Hanji tenía a su lado de la mano; esos ojos verdes esmeralda lo observaban fijamente, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y esa sonrisa lo llevaba a un paraíso que él jamás había visto. No se dio cuenta que su frase jamás la término.

Quería acercarse, pero sabía que la gran mayoría de personas le temían y tendían a alejarse, empezó a formar sus manos en puños, Hanji observaba cada expresión del azabache y del castaño.

Ella le había explicado el carácter de su amigo y el castaño solo respondió "tiene carácter, eso me gusta" y lo vio sonreír, ese joven había pasado por cosas muy difíciles y la compañía de esos seres los cambiaria para bien.

— Rivaille él es Eren Ackerman, cuando lo compre di inmediatamente tu apellido, así que no hay forma de comprobar que no es tuyo, tiene 20 años y contigo se llevan 10. Eren él es Rivaille y le decimos Levi, el será tu nuevo dueño.

— Pero señorita, usted me compro si él se entera puede que los mate.

— No te preocupes cariño, nadie es capaz de meterse con el abogado Rivaille Ackerman – y sonrió tiernamente mientras consentía su cabeza y sus orejas-

Levi regreso a este mundo cuando escucho la voz de ese joven, era exótica a sus oídos, su aroma era agradable como todo el.

— Es un placer – se aclaró la garganta pues sonaba un poco confundida - Puedes llamarme como quieras, menos amo, eso me cabrea y créeme que mi genio no es agradable, ahora cuatro ojos, quiero que me expliques que mierdas hiciste – y señalo el sofá para que todos se acomodaran.

Eren se sentó en el piso y coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de Levi y el azabache estaba sorprendido, volteo a ver a Hanji pidiéndole ayuda, y con un movimiento de mano le dijo que colocara su mano en su cabeza y lo acariciara, y así lo hizo.

Esos cabellos castaños eran sedosos y agradables al tacto, sus orejas eras suaves y empezó a sentir como ambos cuerpos se relajaban y el gatico empezaba a ronronear.

Hanji le contó todo, fue hasta Shingashina, hablo con el doctor Jeager y le dijo unas cuantas mentiras para que le permitiera la compra, le dijo que estaba casada (el pobre de Moblit había tenido que ayudarla) y que por desgracia no podía tener bebes, y que quería uno con ojos hermosos y que fuera exótico, algo así como su hijo y este acepto, pidió el apellido y la firma era la del azabache.

El solo la regaño por falsificar su firma pero sabía a la perfección que ella la hacía mejor que el, así que lo dejo pasar como siempre.

Le explico que el castaño era especial, pues entraba en celo y no había manera de controlarlo, y que este le había dicho que su padre lo golpeaba fuertemente para que quedara inconsciente y así bloquear un poco el aroma, le dijo que era mejor que él se pudiera encerrar en un baño o habitación para evitar que alguien lo atacara.

Levi prestaba atención y de vez en cuando observaba a ese ser que lo había encantado.

— Levi, solo cuídalo, no lo grites, no lo golpees, aparentemente está acostumbrado, pero cuando no lo entregaron su padre lo abofeteo por sonreírnos y sus ojos cambiaron y su expresión fue la de un muerto.

— No lo haré, tratare de ser paciente y lo ayudare a salir de sus problemas – su amiga se levantó, lo abrazo y beso su frente y solo se retiró, en la puerta antes de cerrar dijo – Feliz cumpleaños amigo.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y una pequeña sonrisa broto de sus labios.

— Oye mocoso levántate, no es bueno que estés en el suelo – vio como abría esos hermosos ojos y al levantar su rostro lo vio sonreír – Ven, vamos a comer algo, no como nada desde anoche y mi estómago está pidiendo algo.

El castaño se levantó y lo siguió por la cocina, veía todos los movimientos del azabache y no podía hacer que su sonrisa desapareciera, Levi lo había notado y eso lo satisfacía.

Preparo dos sándwich de pavo, con queso y un poco de vegetales, te negro para él y para el castaño un espumoso chocolate. Coloco todo sobre la mesa y lo hizo pasar, pero veía la duda en su nuevo inquilino.

— Vamos no te golpeare porque te sientes en la mesa – afirmo mientras le sostenía la mirada al castaño-

— No es eso, es que desde hace varios años, no me ciento en una mesa y cuando mi padre experimento conmigo fue sobre la mesa de nuestra casa.

Levi se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, y solo tomo las cosas en una bandeja y las llevo a su habitación, hizo que el joven se sentara a su lado y prendió el televisor y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos empezaron a comer.

Con cada imagen los ojos del castaños se abrían y si algo le gustaba sus orejas y cola se movía de forma desenfrenada, eso hacía sentir al azabache satisfecho.

Levi leía unos documentos, mientras que Eren se emocionaba con los programas que veía, estaba tan cansado que solo quería dormir por días, pero sabía que ahora era imposible, tenía a ese ser que desde que lo vio en una imagen había iluminado parte de su asquerosa vida.

— ¿Levi? – este bajo sus papeles y lo miro fijamente – ¿Hoy cumple años verdad?

— Sí, pero no tienes que recordarlo, solo sácalo de tu sistema y sigue como si no…

— ¡No diga eso!, es muy importante ahora para mí, porque de una u otra forma yo le pertenezco y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda – su sonrisa era hermosa y radiante –

— Mocoso, no soy tan amable como te contó la loca de Hanji, soy de temperamento fuerte y no tengo muy buenos recuerdos en estas fechas- se hizo un silencio largo – ¿cuándo cumple, mocoso?

— Hanji me contó como es usted, de su forma de hablar, de tratar a ciertas personas, también que su tío lo puso a hacer muchas cosas desagradables y lo maltrataba y lo dejaba solo, también me dijo que su carácter es así principalmente por él, y déjeme decirle que no me importa, también he vivido cosas difíciles y cumplo el 30 de Marzo.

Levi solo sonrió y acaricio esa hermosa cabeza y recorrió el rostro con la mano, creo que se estaba volviendo adicto al ronroneo del joven, no le importaba que su loca amiga le contara toda su vida a Eren.

— Sabe Levi, se ve muy bien sonriendo y las gafas le quedan increíbles – el azabache se sorprendió y le dio un beso en la frente –

— Gracias, tú también eres muy hermoso, avísame por favor cuando llegue tu celo, te apoyare.

— Sí, es una vez al mes, por tres días no más; Feliz cumpleaños Levi – beso su mejilla dulcemente, haciendo que ambos sintieran una corriente recorrer sus espaldas –

Mientras pasaban las horas, Eren se dio cuenta que Levi se había quedado dormido con todos los papeles sobre su pecho y los lentes puestos, los retiro con cuidado y los coloco sobre la mesita al lado del azabache, tomo la loza que habían ensuciado y fue a lavarlos, recordaba que Hanji le había contado que la limpieza era primordial.

Subió y apago el televisor, cuando estaba saliendo, Levi lo llamo y le pidió que durmiera con él, Eren se abrazó al cuerpo del azabache y ambos durmieron como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

* * *

Los días pasaban, Eren y Levi se estaban acostumbrando rápidamente a sus presencias, aunque Eren no era muy bueno con la limpieza entendía a la perfección que él siempre había estado solo y según Hanji, estaba confinado en una habitación más limpia que su propio apartamento; aprendió a cocinar haciendo un record personal, según Eren todo gracias a la televisión y los tutoriales de cocina, él se había encargado de la cena de año nuevo.

— Levi, ¿cree que debamos dejar el mantel azul oscuro o coloco el azul celeste? – el nombrado volteo a mirarlo y vio la seriedad del castaño en la pregunta –

— Coloca el que más te guste, de todas maneras tu preparaste todo – vio la sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro, que sin pensarlo le hizo hacer una muy leve sonrisa –

Eren dejaba la mesa más elegante de lo que los invitados se merecían, pero el castaño estaba emocionado de conocer a los amigos de Levi y no permitiría que se llevaran una mala imagen de él.

A las 10 de la noche se empezaron a escuchar risas por todo el edificio, por lo que el joven gato, fue a recibirla, le agradaba la joven lo hacía sentir muy bien y lo consentía cada vez que lo veía.

— No deberías juntarte tanto con esa loca cuatro ojos, puede que empiece a experimentar contigo –

— Créame Levi, que si lo hiciera no me molestaría, estoy seguro que ella sería más amable que mi papa –

Antes de poder decir algo más, vio unos brazos que se aferraban al castaño, acariciando las orejitas, haciendo que la cola del joven se moviera de una manera desenfrenada.

— Hay, mi lindo gatico, sigues igual de hermoso – seguía restregando su cara contra la de Eren, lo que hizo que el azabache empezara a molestarse –

— Vas a dejar su cara llena de babas y grasa, aléjate de el loca – tomo a Eren de la mano y lo llevo al interior de la casa –

Hanji y Moblit les contaban los planes para la boda, la fecha seria para el 30 de marzo así, celebrarían el cumpleaños de Eren en una hermosa fiesta, hablaban de los padrinos, las flores, el color del vestido y Levi solo podía ver a Eren escuchando atentamente y sonriendo a cada idea que ese par de idiotas daban.

No había podido quitarle la costumbre de sentarse en el piso, por eso había movido todos los muebles y el quedarse con el sillón individual, colocando un hermoso cojín a su lado y ahí Eren siempre se sentaba cuando estaban en la sala y se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco que el castaño enredaba su cola en su pierna, y esa sensación le gustaba.

Los demás invitados llegaron alegremente, estaban emocionados por conocer al pequeño de Levi; Eren se presentó con una hermosa sonrisa y lógicamente no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre sus ojos, cabello, color de piel, etc.

Le dieron demasiados regalos, sorprendiendo al azabache, pues nunca se imaginó que sus amigos lo aceptarían tan bien.

Hanji se propuso ayudarle en sus estudios, iría en la tarde para así poder enseñarle todo lo que pueda al joven gato. El mencionado se emocionó y acepto sin importarle el rostro de mal gusto que puso su compañero.

Cenaron y se comieron absolutamente todo lo que Eren preparo, elogiando sus dotes; después de hablar por un rato más se marcharon y Levi se pudo relajar notablemente.

— Levi, ya aliste el baño puedes entrar – grito el castaño, llego a la habitación con una toalla extremadamente limpia y se la entregó a su querido dueño –

— Vendrás conmigo, te lavare muy bien, no pienso dejar que sigas teniendo el aroma de esa loca – se levantó tomando de la mano al castaño y sin percatarse que este estaba sonrojado-

Levi enjabono tanto a Eren con el fin de verlo limpio que no se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de este, lo enjugo y después entro el tranquilamente a tomar su baño.

Vio que su joven compañero no se movía de su posición y empezó a preocuparse –"será que comió jabón? O ¿se le metió en los ojos?"

— ¿Mocoso que te pasa? – pregunto con un pequeño toque de preocupación –

— Le…Levi, creo que necesito la habitación para mí solo – giro su rostro y lo vio sonrojado, con un poco de sudor y se percató que había un aroma completamente diferente uno más dulce, pero al mismo tiempo vio preocupación en sus ojos –

— Mocoso no te asustes, no te haré nada – saco rápidamente el jabón de su cuerpo, se secó y coloco la bata negra, corrió hacia Eren y lo alzo –

Ese aroma lo estaba enloqueciendo, nunca se imaginó que el aroma de ese mocoso fuera tan agradable, ya empezaba a entender ese tema del celo y porque los dueños empezaban a tener esa necesidad de "tomarlos" con o sin el consentimiento de sus "productos".

Llego a la habitación que desde un principio le pertenecía a Eren, pero que por capricho no había usado.

Lo recostó en la cama y le dejo las ropas al alcance.

— Eren escúchame, no tengas miedo, no voy a tocarte mas, lo prometí, me mantendré alejado y dejare el alimento en la puerta y antes de salir te lo informare.

— ¿Y si alguien viene?, no quiero… no quiero eso de nuevo – sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron a caer, con tanta angustia que Levi temió dejarlo solo –

— Mira mocoso, este apartamento tiene más seguridad que el de un presidente, nadie se metería en la casa del abogado del diablo y el que te toque, simplemente lo enviare a pudrirse a la cárcel por meterse contigo –

Vio a su gato asentir, y sus brazos se aferraban tan fuerte a su espalda que le hacía entender el miedo y los malos recuerdos que había pasado; beso sus mejillas y se retiró.

Puso a prueba su autocontrol en esos días, el aroma se intensificaba en la casa y agradecía a Higa que solo fuera en su casa y no en todo el edificio, temía que de verdad alguien quisiera atacarlo y hacerle daño.

Preparaba (o por lo menos intentaba) comida saludable para Eren, la cuatro ojos le dijo que era una etapa donde la ansiedad, y lógicamente su misma condición podía generarle alguna deficiencia, afectando la salud de su gato.

— ¿Crees que este bien, Levicito? Y sobre todo ¿tú lo estás? – pregunto su loca amiga con toda la seriedad y sinceridad que podía mostrar –

— Mira loca, no sería capaz de tocarle un pelo, con esas intenciones, y yo estoy bien – lo último lo dijo con cansancio haciendo que Hanji sonrieran –

¿Desde hace cuánto sientes algo especial por él?

Levi entendió muy bien la pregunta, sabía que le había quitado la palabra amor, porque ni el solía usarla, aunque lo sintiera; suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el sofá.

— Creo que fue, el día de la conferencia, cuando ese viejo paso su foto, sé que sonara cursi pero "me movió el piso" – escucho como su auto invitada reía con tanta fuerza que un tic se hizo presente en su ceja –

— Enano, nunca en mi loca vida pensé escucharte decir esas palabras, pero me alegra que tengas una motivación en tu vida, siempre has sido muy serio, rudo y buscas la manera de alejar a las personas que mostraban interés en ti, pero cuando estas con Eren, tu rostro cambia, tus ojos dejan esa rudeza y has dejado entrar a ese joven tan rápido en tu vida que en estos días en el trabajo la gente habla de no tenerte tanto miedo como antes. Levi cuídalo mucho – se puso de pie, le dio un beso en su frente y se marchó –

Estaba agotado, el trabajo no iba muy bien ya que los dueños no permitían a sus productos hablar con él y la angustia de pensar que algo le pasara a Eren lo consumía, sus ojos se sentían pesados y sin darse cuenta con ese agradable aroma en la casa se durmió.

* * *

Desde que su celo apareció, empezó a tener el mismo miedo de siempre, temía ver abrirse la puerta de su habitación y ver entrar a los ayudantes de su padre entrar y empezar a tocarlo, en un momento vio fue a su padre, recordando esos días tan desagradables, ese tacto, su asquerosa lengua y el con su fuerza de voluntad alejándose de él.

Esa noche fue la peor, no pudo pegar los ojos, hasta que escucho un toque en su puerta.

— Eren, dejo el desayuno en la puerta, y tu cobija favorita, come bien, voy a salir a trabajar, haré lo que pueda por volver antes – el castaño sonrió y abrió la puerta, escuchando como la principal se cerraba –

Entro la bandeja y devoro todo lo que había ahí, su cuerpo estaba muy sensible, sentía como ese líquido salía de su ano y empezaba a sentir con más necesidad las ganas de tocarse; la cobija olía a Levi.

Sin pensarlo dejo que sus fosas nasales se inundaran con ese agradable aroma a lavanda y menta, sus manos empezaron a retirar la poca ropa que traía puesta, una de sus manos se posos en su pezón derecho y empezó a torturarlo, haciéndose jadear con fuerza, su otra mano acariciaba su vientre y su pene, era placentero, nunca se había sentido así, mientras hacía eso recordaba el tacto de su dueños, como acariciaba su cabeza cuando hacía algo bien, cuando leía y trabajaba siempre posaba una de sus manos y lo acariciaba, sabía que eso lo tranquilizaba.

— Ha! Levi, te necesito a mi lado, quiero escucharte, Levi, Levi – repetía su nombre, porque de verdad lo necesitaba, era la persona más amable que había conocido, bueno si ocultabas su mal carácter, pero eso no le importaba, Levi era importante para el –

Cada vez que imaginaba a Levi, introducía sus dedos más profundamente, buscaba la manera de tocar su próstata y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo se imaginó como sería tener a los hijos del azabache, como serian y a quien se parecerían.

Cuando pudo venirse, solo podía sentirse más ansioso, su cuerpo ahora era más sensible, quería que pasara pronto, necesitaba estar con Levi.

Como siempre su azabache compañero le dejaba una bandeja con alimentos, el los recibía con gusto, trataba de centrarse en las conversaciones que tenía cuando llegaba a casa, se entraba de su trabajo y que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por darle seguridad a las creaciones de su padre.

Sus deseos se habían intensificado, se tocaba con mayor frecuencia y el líquido salía con más frecuencia, quería parar todo eso, sabía que si Levi lo veía así, lo despreciaría, estaba muy sucio.

Sus lágrimas caían de solo imaginarse ver una mirada despectiva del azabache, su corazón no lo resistiría y aunque llevaban poco tiempo estando juntos, él había empezado a sentirse especial para él y no quería dejarlo ir.

Escucho la voz de Hanji y sonrió, podía dejar de pensar tanto y solo prestar atención.

Se arrastró hasta la puerta para reducir el espacio y así escuchar mejor, y estaba tan concentrado que pudo escuchar absolutamente todo.

Y la confesión de Levi lo lleno de satisfacción y desde que su celo había comenzado pudo descansar.

* * *

Empezó a sentir frío, le dolía el cuello, eso solo significaba que había dormido en un lugar poco adecuado, se levantó y camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua y una aspirina, estos tres días Erwin lo había regañado por no estar en casa en su descanso (obligado), pero Levi se impacientaba con el aroma de Eren y quería a toda costa evitar que alguien más le hiciera daño por eso necesitaba armar ese caso.

De verdad que necesitaba dormir, pero sin el castaño se había vuelto difícil hacerlo, el frío no lo dejaba y el aroma lo cautivaba; ¿el aroma?, ¿porque no huele a nada?, levanto la cabeza con fuerza, empezó a caminar rápidamente, sus pensamientos eran negativos frente a lo que le pudo pasar a su gato, ¿se lo llevaron y el no sintió nada? ¿Su padre vino por el?.

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo completamente inconsciente, al lado de la puerta, encendió la luz y vio el desorden y cuando se disponía a entrar, vio esos ojos esmeralda llenos de angustia, lo vio observar su cuarto y luego al azabache, y poso su rostro en su cuerpo lleno de fluidos.

Eren intento cerrar la puerta, pero Levi tenía más fuerza que él, cerro sus ojos esperando que el azabache le dijera que era un asco y que se largara de la casa, pero solo sintió esos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

— Pensé que te habían sacado de la casa, mientras dormía, no sentí tu aroma y vine a verte, ¿estás bien? – pregunto el azabache con toda la angustia y el cansancio que su cuerpo tenia –

— S… Sí, creo que mi celo ya se acabó – abrazo al azabache con fuerza y este logro sentir los temblores que su gato tenia –

Lo alzo y lo llevo hasta el baño, Eren se sorprendió, pues noto que no se había quitado el traje y así entraba con él a la ducha, coloco sus pies en la baldosa negra pero no era capaz de dejar de abrazarlo y Levi tampoco se esforzaba por dejarlo ir.

El agua cubrió por completo ambos cuerpo, Eren levanto su rostro y vio las ojeras que su compañero tenia, eran más profundas que cuando lo conoció –"¿no ha descansado lo suficiente?"- y al detallarlo vio la camisa blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su tonificado cuerpo.

— Levi, su ropa se dañara, salga por favor – afirmo, temiendo que su celo se despertara, por sentirlo tan cerca, pero esas palabras solo causaron que el azabache lo abraza con más fuerza –

— Que me has hecho mocoso de mierda, estos tres días fueron una tortura para mí, no verte, escucharte, no sentirte me enferma, moría por entrar a tu cuarto y verte, me daba miedo perderte, que alguien viniera y te llevara lejos de mi lado; en tan pocos días me has cambiado mi día a día en 270 grados, tu aroma me estaba enloqueciendo, pero sabía que si entraba y te tomaba me odiarías, quiero que confíes en mí y poder ayudarte. Carajo Eren, me has cambiado de una forma en la cual yo mismo me desconozco, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando ese bastardo me abandono – el castaño no podía creer lo que le decían, pero se sentía tan amado que sus lágrimas se combinaron con el agua –

— Lo siento – dijo Levi, y eso asusto a Eren haciendo que alzara su rostro para verlo y fue ahí cuando sintió los labios del azabache presionando sobre los suyos, eran suaves y sabían a menta –

El azabache sintió como ese pequeño cuerpo se relajaba y escucho un suspiro salir de la boca del joven, mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que abriera su boca e intensificar el beso; Eren respondía e imitaba sus movimientos, abrazándolo por el cuello, soltó esa boca acaramelada y empezó a repartir besos en sus mejillas, frente y cabeza, sintiendo el ronroneo que producía su gato.

— Ya no estoy en celo, Levi, ¿porque hace esto? ¿soy un producto imperfecto?

— No digas eso, ustedes son personas modificadas, no un producto, y no me importa si estas o no en celo, solo tenía que decírtelo y moría por besarte, es todo mocoso, no te creas tanto – vio una sonrisa hermosa, que lo único que consiguió fue volverlo a enamorar del castaño –

— Sabe, no sabía que un beso se sintiera tan bien, y en estos días solo pude imaginarme como sería tener un hijo de Levi, ¿saldría con su cabello, su piel y con mis ojos? O si sería todo lo contrario, sé que a sus oídos puede sonar asqueroso, como mi padre decía, pero eso me mantuvo cuerdo y alejaron los malos recuerdos.

Al no recibir respuestas del azabache, empezó a temer por lo que podía estar pensando, pensó que no debía haber dicho tales cosas, eso haría que él lo abandonara.

Levi tomo el rostro del castaño y la alzo para poderla contemplar, no sabía que contestar porque nunca se imaginó que él le diría algo por el estilo y que eso lo había hecho sentir muy bien por dentro. Con sus dedo pulgar acaricio el rostro y sintió la cola del azabache enredarse en su pierna, tomo el jabón y empezó aplicarlo en el cuerpo tan delicadamente, pensando que podría llegar a romperlo.

— Mocoso – vio como las esmeraldas se clavaban en su rostro – Gracias.

Eren lo observo con duda, sabía que Levi era un misterio que debía aprender a descifrar, pero eso le atraía de él, le gustaba su forma de pensar, de hablar, de no mostrar demasiadas cosas en su rostro y lo que más amaba era ver ese mar de emociones atravesar sus ojos verdes oliva, que decían tanto y que el solo entendía algunas cosas.

— No diga eso Levi, soy yo el que debería agradecerle que no me odie, de tenerme a su lado y de hacerme sentir especial, le ayudare con su caso y le contare sobre el laboratorio de genética.

El azabache asintió e hizo una sonrisa que a Eren se le hizo sensual y hermosa, se empino y beso sus labios tiernamente.

— Termina de bañarte, voy a traerte ropa, espérame en mi habitación.

Salió de la ducha, hoy no usaría la tina, se sentía agotado y de verdad quería dormir; empezó a retirarse la ropa mojada, colocándola en el lavamanos mientras se secaba, se colocó la bata y salió de la habitación.

Dejo la ropa en la secadora, fue por las sabanas y la ropa sucia que Eren había dejado en el cuarto, limpio lo mejor que pudo, luego se encargaría de dejarla como un espejo y sin ningún rastro del celo, busco en los cajones las pijamas y encontró una que era realmente cálida.

— Esta mierda se la dio Hanji, es a la única que se le ocurre comprarle cosas con gatos estampados.

Subió al segundo piso de su pent-house y encontró a Eren sentado a la orilla de la cama secando su cabeza, y le coloco las prendas en las piernas. Busco las de él, debajo de la almohada, una pijama de ceda color gris, vio a su gato colocándose la ropa y se dio cuenta que la loca ya había hecho la abertura para la cola y esta sobresalía, haciéndolo ver más tierno de lo que ya era.

Lo vio entrar a la cama y acurrucarse en su pecho y quedar dormido al instante, haciendo que el azabache se acomodara y durmiera plácidamente.

* * *

Gracias a Eren el caso se fue consolidando más, Erwin estaba satisfecho, pues el juez había aprobado todo y estaba dispuesto a aplazar el día, para que la investigación fuera perfecta y así poder cambiar las normas de seguridad a esos jóvenes y poder llamar a juicio al doctor Jeager.

Después de ese plazo, fueron hasta Shingashina con el castaño, claro está después de su celo y con la compañía de Hanji, Moblit y Erwin, buscarían en el sitio donde este les dijo que su padre enterró el cadáver de su mama y el sótano, donde él había empezado las investigaciones.

Eren iba cogido de la mano de Levi, y a su lado se veía más pequeño de lo que era, y ya que su crecimiento había sido interrumpido por las pruebas, Levi solo lo llevaba por una cabeza de más.

El canino fue difícil para el joven, temblaba constantemente, su cola no se había separado de Levi y mientras llegaban, Eren les seguía contando todo lo que recordaba, los cambios de su madre, el sufrimiento y después como vivió el, los dolores más fuertes que jamás se imaginó sentir, como su madre le gritaba al doctor que no lo tocara, que no le hiciera nada, que no lo lastimara, pero como él no escuchaba termino sus experimentos con un "producto defectuoso" pero que le abrió paso a lo que es ahora.

Levi con la mirada, estaba aniquilando a ese viejo, sabía que en las noticias ya habían salido ciertas cosas del doctor y que la venta de estos jóvenes había disminuido; mientras sus pensamientos asesinos vagaban, llegaron a una humilde casa, ya maltrecha por los años y escucho a Eren darles explicaciones a los demás de cómo llegar al punto.

El jamás se apartó de su castaño lo arropo con su gabán, para que la gente dejara de señalarlo y así dejar de escuchar que era un mal hijo por contar cosas privadas de su padre.

— Todo va a estar bien mocoso, si encontramos el cuerpo de tu madre, las normas de seguridad serán aprobadas y la demanda contra tu padre será ejecutada, lo enviaremos a la cárcel y jamás lo volverás a ver.

Eren solo asintió, le temía a su padre y pedía a cualquier dios que existiera que no permitiera que él le hiciera daño a sus amigos y especialmente a Levi.

La gente que pasaba cerca de la casa Jeager, se detenía a ver si podían ver que era lo que estaba pasando, habían patrullas de policía, ambulancias y sobre todos los expertos en exhumar los cadáveres y analizarlos, pero el recinto estaba acordonado y la gente esperaba un rato y después se iban.

Hanji junto con Moblit intentaban identificar todas las causas de muerte de la señora Carla Jeager, pero el simple hecho es que ese cadáver si era el de la madre de Eren; fue trasladado al centro de investigación y confirmar lo necesario para llevarlo ante el juez.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es esa mierda que los resultados aún no están?, ¡Hanji me dijiste 15 días y no me tienes nada!, ¡necesito esa información, ahora! – grito el azabache, asustando a su pequeño gato –

— Mira Rivaille, no ha sido nada fácil, ni siquiera con la tecnología de ahora, todo el daño genético que tiene el cuerpo, hace más difícil la identificación, pero algo que ya está en el informe es que, el doctor Jeager, coloco tres ADN diferentes en el cuerpo en su esposa, generando que su cuerpo colapsara.

Eso sorprendió al abogado y su acompañante, Eren recordaba el sufrimiento de su madre, pero nunca se imaginó que su padre llegara a ser tan cruel.

— ¿Erwin ya lo sabe?

— Si, y ya entrego toda la investigación al juez, solo hay que esperar, descansa Rivaille – el azabache sabía que Hanji lo llamaba así, cuando su investigación la perturbaba –

Tomo las llaves y se disponía a salir cuando vio que su compañero no lo seguía.

— Eren, vamos.

El nombrado solo alzo la vista y sin dudarlo se puso en pie, sabía que no debía contradecir al azabache y menos cuando este se encontraba de mal humor, lo siguió hasta el parqueadero, donde se subió en el puesto del copiloto y cuando salieron del complejo observaba cada detalle del paisaje por el que iban pasando.

Llevaban ya casi cuatro meses viviendo juntos, y como Levi lo había prometido nunca lo toco sin su consentimiento, pero esos tres días sin él, eran difíciles, pero ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y sobre todo a las exigencias del azabache.

— Mocoso, quiero que cierres los ojos desde este punto hasta que yo te dé la orden de abrirlos – vio como este asentía, se acomodaba en la silla y cerraba sus ojos –

— ¿A qué se debe esto Levi? – pregunto con esa sonrisa que amaba el azabache y moviendo sus orejas con entusiasmo –

— Cállate, y espera ya casi llegamos.

Eren solamente obedecía, no entendía el misterio, pero si Levi le pedía que se lanzara del edificio más alto, él lo haría.

El auto se detuvo y sintió las manos del azabache sobre sus ojos bajándolo del auto, seguía sus pasos y podía percibir ciertos aromas y sonidos, pero no los conocía.

Se sentía seguro sintiendo las manos de Levi en su rostro y la cercanía de su cuerpo, hacía que todos esos años de sufrimiento se desvanecieran, ahora solo quería atesorar a su azabache; sintió las manos retirarse y escucho en su oído –"Ya puedes abrir los ojos, mocoso"- y así lo hizo y gran sorpresa cuando vio el océano.

Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que Levi sabía que era de felicidad, veía cada movimiento del castaño, sus orejas y su cola estaban haciendo una fiesta en ese hermoso cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y vio cómo se arrodillo para coger en sus manos la arena, pero lo más hermoso era su sonrisa, iluminaba el paisaje e iluminaba su vida.

— Feliz cumpleaños Eren – el castaño le salto a los brazos sin importarle que dejaría sucio el traje del azabache y poso sus tiernos labios en los contrarios –

Se abrazaron con fuerza y el beso empezó a intensificarse, Levi empezó a caminar hacia la orilla del mar y dejo bajar a su gato.

Cuando este sintió los pies mojándosele, sintió una ansiedad inmensa, nunca había sentido algo parecido, se lanzó al mar y no le importaba la mirada de los espectadores, solo era el, Levi y ese gran y basto mar, el cual acababa de amar, igual que como amaba a su compañero.

El azabache con su celular grababa cada cosa que Eren hacía, sabía que estaba satisfecho, no le había importado haberse ensuciado con la arena, pues ver esa alegría lo valía; vio a su gato correr hacia él y abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

— ¡Levi, gracias, es el mejor regalo del mundo, me has hecho muy feliz!

— Mira mocoso idiota, no es de mi agrado estar en el mar, la arena se pega en todas partes, es salado, el calor es desesperante y me hace sudar – vio la mirada esmeralda prendida en la de el – Pero amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu aroma y todo tu.

Eren solo lo abrazo más fuerte y su cola se enredó en una de sus piernas, sintió como el mayor lo alzaba y lo llevaba en sus brazos.

— Hice una reservación de una suite presidencial con vista al mar – anuncio el azabache al entrar al recinto –

— ¿Desea que lo lleven hasta la habitación? – Pregunto un joven que para Levi parecía un caballo –

— No, más bien traigan mi carro – y lanzo las llaves –

En el ascensor todos veían la escena de un hombre bien vestido, cargando a un joven gato completamente mojado.

La habitación era muy grande, aunque el apartamento lo era mucho más; su corazón latía muy rápido y sabía que el causante era el azabache, quería decirle que lo amaba, ¿pero alguien puede enamorarse en 4 meses?

— Eren, sé que no soy la persona más amable y tratable, pero quiero que sepa que… que… carajo, no sabía que decirlo fuera tan difícil –

— Levi, me gustas mucho – dijo Eren sin titubeos, haciendo que el azabache se sorprendiera – Sé que ha sido poco tiempo, pero no puedo imaginarme una vida sin usted.

Con estas palabras, empezó a desvestir al castaño repartiendo besos por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, escuchaba los suspiros y sentía esos temblores que solo hacían que lo deseara más, -"Eren, también te amo"- dijo mientras llegaba al pantalón de su gato, escucho unos pequeños hipidos, lo cual lo hizo levantar su mirada, y lo vio llorar.

Sintió las manos de su gato en su cabello llevándolo hacia su boca, besándolo con tanto cariño y amor que se sentía abrumado, sus besos eran salados, pero eso no le importaba sabía que Eren lo estaba aceptando con sus cualidades y defectos, especialmente sus defectos.

La desnudez de ambos se hizo presente, haciendo que las mejillas del castaño se tiñeran de un lindo y deseable rojo.

Mordió su hombro con tanta fuerza que dejo una marca, y esa acción solo hizo que ambos miembros se rozaran cuando arqueo su cuerpo, Eren buscaba más fricción lo necesitaba, ambos sabían que el celo ya había pasado, pero en esta ocasión Levi le haría el amor por ser el y no por el aroma de su celo.

— ¡Levi, más, tócame más! – exigió el castaño –

— Debo prepararte idiota, si no lo hago ahora solo te lastimare y no quiero hacerlo.

Sintió la mano del azabache recorrer su pene y en ese momento el primer dedo ingreso por su ano, se sentía extraño, pero él estaba lleno de necesidad con nombre y apellido y ese era Rivaille Ackerman.

Sus jadeos empezaron a escucharse por toda la habitación, tres dedos ya estaban en su interior, vio como el castaño empezaba a tocarse sus rosados pezones y sin dudarlo corrió una de esas manos y con su lengua empezó a ejercer presión sobre ese botón, esas manos empezaron a acariciar su cabellera negra y su nombre retumbaba con más frecuencia, aparto los dedos y se acomodó en medio de esas piernas acarameladas.

— Si te duele avísame, me detendré, puede que duela un poco pero…

— No hables más Levi, entra en mí, aguantare lo que sea necesario, pero… pero en verdad te necesito – el azabache asintió y lentamente empezó a ingresar –

El castaño arqueaba su espalda, sentía como Levi lo llenaba con su pene y sin pensarlo empezó a tocarse el mismo, se sentía muy bien era una sensación llena de dolor y placer, algo que jamás había sentido, y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ya nada se movía dentro de él, alzo su mirada y vio al azabache observándole.

— ¿Que… Que ocurre Levi?

— Quiero que te acostumbres a mí, sabré cuando ya lo estés – lo empezó a besar con tanta pasión que ninguno se dio cuenta que el aire empezaba a faltarles, un hilo de saliva los conectaba y la mirada llena de lujuria del castaño le encantaba –

Esas tiernas caderas empezaron a moverse lentamente, enrollando su cola en la pierna del azabache, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió una de las piernas y la subió a su hombro, empezando un vaivén, haciendo que ambos empezaran a sentir ese éxtasis de estar juntos.

El pene de Levi, empezó a golpear la próstata del castaños haciéndole erizar la piel e inconscientemente apretar más la cola alrededor de la pierna; Eren empujo al azabache y se posiciono sobre el, empezando los movimientos más rápidos, con más precisión en su próstata, tocaba el pecho y los pezones de Levi con tanta necesidad, que se sentía llegar al cielo.

— Mocoso, detente, vas muy rápido a este paso…

— Me vengo Levi, ¡Oh Dios!, creo que puedo tocar el cielo, mas Levi, quiero más.

Y en el último movimiento se vino y su compañero siguió con unas cuantos movimientos más y sintió su interior llenarse con el semen del azabache, se sentía completo, amaba a ese hombre, porque lo tenía en cuenta, porque lo consideraba alguien no algo y porque lo amaba de corazón.

Fueron tres rondas más, en diferentes posiciones, y la ultima en la tina, donde la sensibilidad del castaño estaba al máximo.

* * *

Fueron tres días asombrosos en la playa, pero Levi debía regresar al trabajo, Erwin le había pedido regresar, porque necesitaban que Eren declara en la corte en contra de su padre y así como el mismo rubio dijo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, aprobar las leyes de seguridad y evitar que el doctor Jeager hiciera más daño.

Fue difícil para Eren, relatar cada momento de angustia de su madre, el de él y sus amigos Armin y Mikasa, las violaciones en el centro de investigación, los golpes a causa de su celo, la soledad y sobre todo la traición del hombre que consideraba su padre.

El rubio y el azabache, pusieron en evidencia más casos de jóvenes modificados que habían sido usados para favores sexuales y no solo para sus amos, algunos eran convertidos en servidores sexuales en grandes cabarets.

Hanji demostró, que los sujetos iniciales de pruebas, Carla y Eren, debieron sufrir dolores incontrolables, que la madre empezó a enloquecer mientras los experimentos se comprobaban y que su hijo fue el que complemento cada uno de los pasos, después perfecciono con los amigos de Eren.

Mostro porque Eren había perdido la capacidad de crecer, también el alto costo del joven. El juez no dudo ni un segundo en la culpabilidad del doctor y que las leyes debían ser aprobadas lo más pronto posible, con el fin de evitar más prostitución de estos seres y ordeno cerrar el laboratorio.

* * *

Unos 5 meses pasaron mientras las leyes fueron incluidas, se les hicieron pruebas de salud y los que estaban en cabarets, fueron puestos en adopción y en tratamiento psicológico.

Levi movió todos los contactos que tenía para encontrar a Armin y Mikasa y el rencuentro con su amado fue algo hermoso, Eren no paraba de agradecerle y decirle que ahora lo amaba más, pero la mirada de Mikasa hacia él no fue nada amable, lo estaba fulminando.

Erwin se encargó del otro rubio pues su inteligencia seguía intacta, y la loca adopto a la azabache, era fuerte y eso le serviría en sus múltiples trabajos.

— Levi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto el castaño tan suave que el azabache dudo un momento de haberlo escuchado –

— Que quieres mocos, estamos en la oficina, habla rápido –

— En mi próximo celo, ¿será que podemos… podemos… encargar a nuestros bebes? – pregunto con todo el nerviosismo brotándole en cada palabra –

Levi tomo el rostro de Eren y lo beso con ternura.

— Estoy de acuerdo con encargar a nuestros bebes, pediré descanso para esos días.

Eren lo abrazo con fuerza y le agradeció, moría por ver cómo serían sus bebes.

— Eren, te amo y que no se te olvide que eres mi primer todo.

¿Fin?

* * *

Recibo tomatazos XDD espero les gustara y si Ola-chan quiere un extra estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Gracias por leer y me gusta leer sus RVW me hacen muyyy feliz.


End file.
